gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Or Out
In Or Out 'is the fourth chapter of Camsay's FanFiction: ''New Paths, New Directions '''New Paths, New Directions ''Chapter IV: In or Out (It's Your Choice) ' It was a new lovely morning in the hallways of McKinley High and a girl was walking through them.' '-Well, today it's my day.. I've gotta be me. I have to go there and do what I love to- she said in her head. Then she crossed a boy and asked him where was the Glee Club meeting room.' '-I'm going there - CJ said. -Wanna come with me? I don't bite, he joked. -Yep. it's ok. -My name's CJ. How can I call you?' '-Call me Angela, cutie. I don't bite either. -she joked. They walked together until they reached the Music Room''' Tom and Tinsley were making out in his bed. -Hey, let's skip the first hour so we can stay here - said Tinsley. -No, c'mon. We gotta be leaving! - answered Tom. -That would be if I let you go, said Tinsley trying to take Tom's shirt off. -Wait, Tins! What are you doing? I mean, we have been together for a little time. - said Tom jumping out of bed -That's not cool. Excuse me but I don't like going to fast, OK?. -Sorry Tom, didn't wanna make you feel in a rush. It's just that you're terribly hot and I couldn't stand not to do anything else to you. Tom changed and walk to his car. -Are you coming to school, Tins? -he asked. -Yes, I am. -she answered. As she was about to get into the car. -No, Tins, sorry, please go in yours, I can't, I mean... I need some space. Excuse me. Tinsley went to her car and sped to school. In his eyes, tears were falling all the way. ''' '''Back in school: '-Hi girl, how you doin? -asked Alex to Anna. -Hi Alex. I'm good. In fact I'm working in my speech for our duet winning. -Oh, girl, you're so nice. I was wondering. Would you have dinner with me? -Emmm, yes Al, why not? Tomorrow night?. -Yes, it's fine. -Where are we meeting? I'll take you to my house. I'm cooking myself. - said Alex. -Oh, sweet. I'll be ready at 7. See you later - Anna said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. Alex smiled and when she turned in the corner, he raised his fist and jumped. She wouldn't let her go this time.' The Glee Club had started ten minutes ago and Erik was about to enter the school. He had overslept and was cursing the hell because of that. He had been watching musicals til late and he hadn't rested enough. When he was about to arrive in the door, the guy who had been spying on them the week before and the another, who they hadn't paid attention. He stayed behind of him as they were seeing what was going on inside. '-Well. The first thing I have to tell you are the winners of our competition. -said Will. -So, please come here to the front..... Chuck and Hallie!' Anna's world crashed. She was sure she'd win, with his romantic and feeling song. And them - won with a song about never reaching anything, and that their life sucks? Come on. '-How can this be possible?! So Mr and Mrs Problemmo have won this thing! That's a shit and can't be true. I should have won. -What did you just call me manipulator bit--? said Hallie. before being stopped by Chuck. -So, that's how you do this, you kissed me one week and the next one you are telling me about having a bunch of damn problems?' He started to raise his voice: '-Yes, Hallie and I may have problems, but we're the ones who have gone through and know how bad is to be in them, but that's what makes us unique. Not winning a silly competition! I'm OK with my issues, but I won't let you in them. So, please Anna sing in your idiot competition. -relaxing his voice - Because I'm out.' Chuck went off the Music Room as the spy guy was leaving not to be seen by nobody of New Directions. Erik hurried to rush into that and sat next to Priscilla and began talking with her. AJ, Addison and CJ were up too, with Angela. Angela gave an step ahead and said: '-Hey, Mr Schuester, I wanna audition for the club. I had my doubts and even though there might be a huge drama, I wanna belong here! -she said. -Well, let's go to the auditorium. We have lost a huge part of this Club and we'll need everything we can take. -Ok, I'm feeling excited -said her.' She began dancing to the rhythm of the music. First she did it a little slow and delicate. {C}{C}She was a kinda pretty girl. Feel the adrenaline Moving under my skin It's and addiction Such an eruption Sound is my remedy Feeding me energy Music is all I need But then, she began to trip as she made every step in a comic way, but in the girl's face, it seemed like she was feeling disappointed. Baby I just wanna dance I don't really care I just wanna dance I don't really care-re-re... She's been a crazy dita Disco diva and you wonder And CJ began shouting: Who's that chick? Who's that chick? While, Angela kept singing. Baby I just wanna dance I don't really care I just wanna dance I don't really care-re-re And then Erik began: Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Finally Angela began to sing intensely I'm that giiiirl! Everyone began to clap to her performance, but she just went off running. '-Stop, Angela -shouted CJ. -No, I sucked! I just kept on tripping -she responded. Sarcastically, she tripped with' the floor and fell. Will, CJ and Addison were close to her, and then Will said: -Welcome to New Directions. Next day, CJ was in the cafeteria having lunch with Addison, AJ, Erik and Hallie when he spotted Chuck walking next to her mother. He get up from his chair and went to say hi. '-Hi Chuckles, Hi Mrs S. How's everything? -CJ asked. -Hi Charlie, how is everything? You should study harder. You got a D in your test. -Oh, sorry Mr S, I've been kinda out of my mind lately. -CJ replied- Can I take Chuck with me for a couple seconds. -Of course, I was leaving to the teacher's lounge. Bye sweetheart -she said and kissed Chuck. -Bye mom. -Hey buddy, why did you abandon us?' '-I needed to do it. You know, I entered ther to occupy the greatest part of my time, but I just need a break. So, if you excuse me, I gotta go with Coach Beiste, she has an announcement to do. Something about some guy replacing her. Bye.' Chuck left and CJ went back to sit down. As he was about to sit, he started: Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you Caught up in circles confusion-- is nothing new Flashback--warm nights-- almost left behind Suitcases of memories, time after--'' '''Then, AJ joined him with the song..' sometimes you picture me-- I'm walking too far ahead you're calling to me, I can't hear What you've said-- Then you say--go slow-- I fall behind-- the second hand unwinds Erik and Priscilla began choring behind them. if you're lost you can look--and you will find me time after time if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting time after time They all got up and began singing walking to Glee Club. The song is then traslated to the Music Room CJ: After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray watching through windows--you're wondering if I'm OK secrets stolen from deep inside the drum beats out of time--'' '''Erik:' if you're lost... ...time after time Erik and Priscilla: Time after time. Time after time They finished the songs, all of them with their faces wet and went to sit down. '-Wow, that was intense guys. I realise how you miss Chuck between us, but it's difficult for me as a teacher to say this, but we have to see what he needs, and give him some time. -said Will.' Anna was also crying in the back. -Stop crying -said Alex in her ear. -I cant. We lost one of our best singers because of my pride. -Well, don't worry! Let's just have dinner tonight and forget tha-- -I won't go to eat dinner today, ok? I'm not feeling well. Sorry Alex changed his face. He was disappointed. For some reason, everything he was trying to do wasn't working. He had to find a way to bring Anna back to him. In the hallways CJ was walking with Addison. -How have you been lately? -asked CJ -Oh, really good. I have great marks and haven't had issues with my parents. -she answered. -Have you got a new boyfriend? -CJ asked. -No, CJ, never had one, neither I'll have! Haha! - Addison responded. -Why? -CJ wondered. -Come on! You never realise it!? I'm lesbian buddy. And I know you have a huge crush on me but there's nothing I could do. -Addison said. -Oh, i didn't know! Bye! - CJ ran away with his heart broken in pieces. Meanwhile Angela and Priscilla were speaking about guys -Well, I think that Erik guy is totally hot. I'm really sorry he plays for the other team, because I'd love to get into his pants - said Angela. -Well, that CJ boy is awesome, his face is spotless and his eyes, his eyes make me fly in the sky. -said Angela too. -About Alex, that Anna bitch is trying to keep her for herself, while she wanna go to Chuck's. I wouldn't let that thing in that way. -said Priscilla- I must do something. -Well, go and flirt Alex, he may be into you. He'll choose you over that meatless puppy. See you, I have to go - responded Angela- See you tomorrow with the rest of the Cheerios. -All right! Bye! Erik woke up late the next day. Damn Hairspray this time. So we changed, dressed and rushed to school. He had a Glee Club meeting in a couple of minutes when he found again the hot spy guy. Instead of just checking on him, he touches his arm. The boy turned around really fast and scared. He then started blushing. -You should audition instead of watching us everyday -said Erik in a flirty style. Erik holds his hand and takes him to the Music Room-''' '''-Hey, I got a new member to show ya guys! -said Erik. -Who is he? -asked to Erik- Who are you kid? -asked Will to the boy, wwho had stunned in front of the class. '-My name's Nathan... He wanted to start singing but he couldn't find the strenght,' his confidence. Then, Hallie winked at him, encouraging him. '-Well, my name's Nathan Miller, and I've been spying you for a couple classes. I want to sing, so I'll audition..' You and me We used to be together Everyday together always I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't speak It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... You and me I can see us dying...are we? Don't speak, don't speak, And I don't need your reasons I know you're real good Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts '-Well, that was awesome, I haven't seen that power since, well, my first little kids! -And your co-profesora, maybe? -Holly Holliday was in the door. -Holly, oh my God! This is great! When did you come? -asked Will. -I'm not staying longer, I'm just here to make sure my little nephew audition, and well, he did it, right? -said Holly.' '-Is he your nephew? Wow -said Will.- I can see your talent in him by the way!' '-Well, we hadn't been in touch when I taught here, but know I do, a lot. Well people. Hasta Luego!-shouted Holly.' Holly left the Music Room and there was an awkward silence in the Music Room. -She's kinda crazy, right? -asked Anna. - You can bet it- said Nathan. -You were awesome -said Erik whinking him. -Thanks hawt - Nathan told him smiling and he got stunned and blushed. '-Well, let me tell you guys -said Will- Nathan is our twelfth member. We can already compete in Sectionals now. I'm so excited! Oh...kids, gotta tell something to you. From the next week and ahead, we'll be improving our dancing skills. I just remembered when I saw Angie yesterday that some of you need some help, so... I need help. Who of you can help me with the dancing lessons? -I can Mr Schue, I've been dancing since I can remember! -said CJ. -Well, if I may, I can too. I'm really good at dancing! -OK! So all of you will be coming to our 'Booty Camp' on Tuesdays at 2, ok? -said Will. -Well, and someone please tell Chuck to be present. We really miss him.' Chuck was in fact spying and his eyes got filled with tears. He wanted to come back so bad, and he knew he had left without a good reason, but he needed time. Meanwhile, Tom and Tinsley left together the Music Room. '-Tom, are you still mad at me? -said Tinsley- I mean, I only wanted to go further with you, because you like me! -Oh, so you like me?-said Thomas- I have something better for you: I LOVE YOU. That's the reason I wanna keep the things calm. He leaned forward to kiss her, passionately. -Would you mind? -said Tom. -I don't. I'll wait for you if necessary. They holded hands and left to Tinsley's house.' In the hallways Alex was walking, still upset for the Anna's issue and needed something to do to fix it. He past through Chuck and he stopped him. -Hey Chuck! -said Alex. -Hi bud! What's up? -Chuck answered '-I need you to go back to the Glee Club. It's the only way I can get to Anna and also a way to keep her away from you. -But weren't you with her? -Chuck wondered -No, it was just a beard, she wanted to make you jealous. (Chuck chuckled) And it was just a excuse to get closer to her, you know what I mean. But if you want her far from you, you'll get back to the Glee Club next Tuesday in Booty Camp. ok? -said Alex. -Ok, I will!-said Chuck and hugged Alex. -You're a cool friend.' '-I am, yes, but this isn't just about you. This is about me -he said and left- Good luck with Hallie anyway. I know the way you looked her. Chuck blushed and smiled. -I know, right? Bye buddy! -Chuck said' Back in Will's house: -Hi future Mrs Schuester! How are you? -said Will. '-Everything's fine. We have had a great day said touching her belly -Shelby responded.-Oh, you have visit! -Hello, Mr Schuester! -said Kurt Hummel as he jumped from his seat to hug him. -Kurt! Oh, how have you been? You have changed a lot, you're a man now! -said Will. In fact Kurt had grown up some centimetres yet and now had some beard shadow.' '-How's NYADA? -Oh, it's great, as you can imagine, but we still need you there, definitely -Kurt said joking. -Did you come alone? -No, I'm here with Blaine, he really wanted to come and see you,but his father had some health problems in Westerville so, he had come to support him.' Finn is here too Mr Schue. He has become the new football teacher until Beiste comes back from her trip. '-Oh, yes! I had forgotten she had left for her one-year honeymoon with Cooter! Well, Kutr, please stay and eat with us. I have a lot of things to tell you, and maybe tomorrow, you can meet my new kids! -said Will. -Well, only with a condition Mr Schue: You'll never tell them they're better than us -joked Kurt and started to laugh. William laughed too, but deep inside he thought that they would never be better than his old group.' Cast *'Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester' *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holliday *'QuinnQuinn' as Hallie Grace *'LoveYouLikeCrazy' as' Anna Marie Clarkson' *'The blue eyes girl' as AJ Williams *'Camsay' as Chuck Salvatore *'ArpickgLeeker' as CJ Thompson *'Limaheights '''as 'Thomas Franklin' *'TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe''' as Tinsley Willis *'Brittana glee' as Rae Addison *'Trae209' as Erik Adam Hawthorne *'Svwiki99' as Alex Sparks *'GleekyGleek' as Priscilla Almendarez *'ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U' as Angela Gomez *'Brunoar '''as 'Nathan Miller' Songs *'Who's That Chick' ''by Rihanna.' Sung by Angela' *'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper Sung by CJ, Erik, AJ and Priscilla *'Don't Speak by No Doubt''. '''Sung by Nathan Covers Who'sThatChick.jpg TimeAfterTime.jpg don'tspeak.jpg Category:Episodes